Latiash
by Pokefun6934
Summary: My fanfiction about the two lovers Latias and Ash. This is based off the 5th Pokemon Movie.


**This is my first fanfic! I've never really used this site before, but I wanted to create this story and share it! Hope you enjoy! ^w^**

* * *

It was a beautiful summer day in the city of Alto Mare. The birds  
were singing... The flowers were blooming. Latias however, had seen  
better days. Some time had passed since Latias last saw her brother  
and Ash. Things had been alright with her new siblings to keep her  
company, but she just missed them. Her best friend and brother  
Latios, and her savior Ash. She was in a funk today. She didn't know  
what to do. The best she could do was have one of her siblings shape  
shift into her 10 year old lover again.

Just as she was about to do this however, she felt it. A presence in

the city. HIM. She hadn't felt this way since the last time she saw  
him. It had to be him. She was overjoyed and could hardly keep  
herself contained. Don't get too excited though, she told herself.  
Maybe it's not him. Maybe she was feeling too eager to see him again.

Then, it happened. Bolting through the doorway to the secret garden  
was Ash. He was older now. He looked to be twenty. He came to a  
sudden halt. There were so many Eon Pokémon. Which of the Latiases  
was HER? Then, out of the corner of his eye, he saw it. He had  
basically no reaction time. Latias came barreling towards him in  
excitement. She was so happy to see her daddy again. And Ash was  
happy to see her.

They had so much catching up to do. Ash told her the many adventures  
he had been on. His adventures in Hoenn... In Sinnoh... In Unova...  
In Kalos... In Alola... And more... He also told the tale of how his  
Pikachu was killed. Pikachu had gotten into a battle with a Diglett,  
and things didn't end well. They found a bullet in chest the next  
morning. Latias was very sorry about what happened. After some time,  
Latias decided to show holographic projections of some cool things  
that had happened to her to cheer him up.

After a while of exchanging stories, the two decided to have some  
intimate time together. Latias showed Ash to a secret area of the  
garden that not even the other Eon Pokémon knew about. It was so  
green, wet, and elegant. Ash began to undress for his lover. Latias  
was immediately turned on by his party sausage. However, she quickly  
found herself confused. What should she do? Shapeshift into a human  
form? Or stay in her current form? What would her lover want? Ash  
noticed this about Latias, and quickly reassures her that she could  
try whatever she wanted. He was up to it.

'Whatever he wanted'? She wondered. What to do... What to do... Then  
she had a crazy idea. Legs. In a moment's notice, Latias began to  
shapeshift, albeit slightly. She was still her normal form... But now  
she had a very boner inducing set of legs. Ash'a meat tube began to  
rise at an alarming rate. "Why legs though?", he wondered to himself.  
Latias then began to gesture for Ash to lay down on the ground, with  
his belly to ground, in the damp (very) shallow pool of water. Ash  
accepted this. He didn't care if he was top, bottom, in the middle,  
or whatever. All he cares about was this intimate moment. He  
proceeded to lay down on the ground. His meaty bendy straw touched  
his belly button, and the cool water flowed around it... And he liked  
it.

Then it happened. He felt a sudden motion go up (well, down in this  
case) his backside donut hole. Latias had triumphantly shoved one of  
her beautiful legs down his rear. It went smaller as it approached  
the hole so as not to harm him. She wriggled it around. Ash enjoyed  
it. She enjoyed it. They were having a wonderful time.

This disturbed a certain presence however. Latios felt Ash's presence  
from hell. He knew Latias had a thing for Ash, and that for those two  
to be together would not fly with him. There's no telling what they  
would do. He decided to go visit his them to make sure they weren't  
being naughty. Using every last ounce of energy, he took his spirit  
form over there. He was too late when he arrived though. He  
witnessed his sister inserting her beautiful leg into the party exit  
of Ash Ketchum. He was enraged.

Latios made his presence known to Ash and Latias. Ash awkwardly  
looked up off the ground. Latias awkwardly stood there balancing on  
one leg. There was a stern look on Latios's spirit. It obviously did  
not approve of the two. Latias quickly grew annoyed with her brother.  
When he was still alive, he never let her do anything. Ash laid  
there, awkwardly erect as his girl fought with her brother. After a  
few minutes, Latios stared off into the distance.

Latios agreed to it. On one condition that is. He wanted in. He  
wanted to try it. Latios declared that Latias shall take front, and  
he'll take the back. Ash shrugged and agreed to it. Latias grew a  
vag for her lover to insert his party tube into. She tightly wrapped  
her legs around his. She could feel the pleasure. They looked each  
other in the eyes. Something magical was at work.

Meanwhile, Latios shapeshifted himself a sausage pipe. He inserted it  
into Ash's bum. For once in his dead life, he felt pleasure. He  
thrust it in there. Good Arceus this felt good. Then, Ash felt it.  
The climax was coming. Latias sensed it. She was ready to embrace  
his manly yogurt. The cum oozed all over Latias's insides. Then,  
Latios felt it coming. He shot his ghostly goo right into Ash's Ash.  
The three were very satisfied.

Latias then had an idea. She consulted her brother about it. He  
agreed. She proposed it to Ash: would he like to live with her, in  
the garden? As an Eon Pokémon? Ash agreed to it. Besides, his  
Pikachu was dead, so there wasn't much traveling he felt like doing  
anymore. He had a bonus request however: he wanted to be a Latias,  
not a Latios. They all agreed. Then, with the combined power of of  
Latios and Latias, Ash began to transform. Their human qualities were  
slipping away as they were slowly turning into Eon Pokémon features.  
This process reminded them of the Pokémorphs books they read when he  
was younger... And they were staying this way for far more than two  
hours. Finally, it stopped. She was ready. The three were overjoyed  
with the outcome. The garden was a happier, livelier place, now that  
Latiash was here to stay. (Latios went back to hell shortly after  
though)


End file.
